Gone with the Wind
by Adoxagraphy.Angelus
Summary: Alice..." I whispered. "Yeah?" "Are you sure you want to go through with this? Running away, I mean?" A tiny flashlight clicked on from her bed, giving barely any light. Then, in a shaky whisper, she replied, "I'm not sure how else I'm going to survive."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the preface, the chapter after the first one will get longer, promise. **

**Disclaimer: Oh, yup, I own Twilight... You know it..... Why do you make me hurt to say it?!?!**

**Dedications: This is going to be a weird dedication, cuz Rosalie's mom in this... (Oh, btw, Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister. Jasper's older.) I dedicate this to my mom, 'cuz its her birthday! Happy birthday and dedication, mommy!  
**

Preface

"_Mommy?" a little girl said, trying to look around the couch which she was hiding behind. "Momma?"_

"_Yes, Baby," a soothing voice replied. "C'mon, we're gonna leave. Let's just go get your stuff." The little girl crawled out from behind the couch, her big blue eyes wide. _

"_Where are we going? Away from daddy?" she asked, as her mother picked her up._

'"_Far, far away from daddy, yes," the mother replied, smiling at her little girl. _

"_Elizabeth?" a deep voice questioned. "Elizabeth! You're not going to leave me again! You *****!"_

"_Kemp, I'm sorry! Let me go!" the mother begged. The little girl, still in her mother's arms, whimpered. _

_The man had a tanned hand on Elizabeth's arm. When Elizabeth tried to get away, the little girl was flung across the room, until she hit the couch._

"_Ow, mommy!" the little girl cried, rubbing her head. Tears formed in her eyes, and she rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to stay back. _

"_BANG!"  
_

I shot up, screaming. My, my mother….. Dad………. Me…..

As always the tears formed and the sobbing began. "Aaah," I cried into my soggy pillow. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep, so I just bit my lip and buried my head into the pillow, waiting for the sun to save me.

**A/N: I'll probably update even if I don't get a good response. I have the first and most of the second chapter written, so far. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The way things are

Chapter 1: The way things are.

When I was younger, and my mom died, I didn't understand. I was old enough to know death isn't something made up in stories or just on the 11 PM news, but I was young to believe that it doesn't happen to someone I'm close too, someone that loved me. When my mother died, I didn't understand. It didn't make any sense to me.

My father was put in jail, so it left my brother, Jasper, and I to go into a foster home, the Crystalwoods foster home. Not my day in paradise, I'll tell you. But my brother, Jasper, was and is even worse off. When we got here, he had a stroke1. I thought he was dead, but when they took him to the hospital, apparently they ran some tests, and he has Primary brain cancer2. He has a tumor on the right side of his brain, and took up a lot of space.

As still a young girl when this happened, all I was fased by was seeing my brother in the hospital with tubes in his nose. I felt bad for him, and often clung to him, never leaving until they kicked me out with my foster parents.

And now, onto _them._ _Them _being my foster parents. They didn't care about anything. Mr. Clark didn't care. Neither did Mrs. Clark. Mrs. Clark would go around and complain about how horrible we kids are, as Mr. Clark went to work, and down to the bar. Mr. Clark was an ugly man, with graying brownish-muskiest hair, dirt colored eyes, and a small nose. Mrs. Clark had long white hair, black eyes, and a round, long face.

Jasper was never going to get the surgery he was going to need, they couldn't afford it, and it wasn't going to work out well without it. I knew this, they knew this, and the doctors knew this. Yet they had no sympathy for my brother. The 14 year old that's going to die.

My best friend, Alice, always tried to help. She was a small, fragile-looking thing. She was pretty, in a pixie-like way. She had short black hair, green eyes, and was always hyper. She was actually, surprisingly, stronger than me. But that was only her body. Her emotions were a different story.

I could only get a little of her story out of her. But what she did tell me was that her mother kicked her out one night when she was five. She never really knew a nice family, or any other thing such as the sort. I knew she was fragile about her past, and I knew she couldn't make it here without a nice family for long. I knew I had to do something about it.

Jasper had, or used to have, brown curly hair with flecks of white. Now, he has just a shaving of hair. He has bright green eyes and is really strong. Or, once again, used to be.

Jaspers best friend, Emmitt, was Alice's older brother. He had golden brown hair that was in a mop-cut. It fit him well. He was buff, with muscles enhanced more than most 14 year olds. He had brown-hazel eyes, which sparkled when he was into mischief.

This was my family. It wasn't large, it wasn't grand, but it was all that any of us had. It was the best thing that I've had, and I'd anything to keep it that way.

I didn't like it that things happened to my family, that didn't happen to others. It wasn't fair, or right.

_**A/N: Hope you all liked it! So, guys, I only got one review :( ??? This, in my personal oppinion, is my best story yet. (Out of all of my crappy stories.) Got a new pair of tennis shoes today! Yay! But back on topic. Can I at least get five reviews, please? I'm not going to be all like, I'm not going to update unless I get like ten reviews, yeah? No, I'll keep on updating for the love of this story that my heart holds.**_

**_IMPORTANT! I need a beta very soon, my best friend, Jaspers Lil Red, refuses to beta any of my stories. So, please!?! Anyone?!?  
_**


	3. Chapter 3: Witches, Eggs, and Hampers

**A/N: Please R&R! It's what motivates me to write more. PLEASE? And if I get even two reviews, I will update twice more this week. PLEASE? It would mean the world. **

Chapter 2: Witches, eggs, and hampers.

"Rose, wake up," a tiny voice said in a very loud manner; Alice. I groaned and turned over, and I felt and heard a _thunk. _I looked up right as another pillow was about to hit my face. I blinked quickly and the pillow hit my face with another _thunk_.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," I groaned, as my long blonde hair fell over my shoulders. It was slightly curly, but I usually straightened it with the straight iron Alice had gotten me for Christmas two years ago. The light turned on, and I could see the familiar ugly orange walls. They were chipped in some places, dented in others, and were bare; not with the boy-band posters you usually saw on girl's walls. Those weren't allowed, and inspections happened everyday at eight. That left us thirty minutes to get to school.

The only things that furnished the room were two hard beds, with musty old sheets that you had to bring into town to wash, and a desk with a metal and a wooden chair and our trunks. Wasn't what I would like to have room like, but it was my only choice. "What time is it?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes to make them adjust to the light.

"Seven thirty," Alice chirped cheerfully. I swear that girl doesn't sleep. I hopped up and looked around my room. Oh, yes, as usual, it was spotless, thanks to Alice's quick cleaning.

"I'm 'gonna go get ready," I said, looking over at my friend, who was already showered, dressed and was doing her hair in a hand-mirror. She nodded, and I grabbed my toiletries and clothing, and walked down the hall and to the bathroom. I knocked on the door to see if it was occupied; thankfully it wasn't.

I quickly turned on the water, and brushed my hair while it heated up. I hopped into the shower, and washed my hair before jumping out and throwing my clothing on. I grabbed my stuff and hurried back to my room. When I got back to my room, Alice had already gone down to grab us something to eat, so I quickly brushed my hair, putting it up into a ponytail.

I looked down at my outfit once, which involved a long T-shirt, with leggings under it and just white tennis shoes, before running down to the 'dining room.' That consisted of eight tables, with five chairs around each one. The walls were an ugly shade of off-white.

I spotted Alice at our usual table, with Jasper and Emmitt. "Good morning," I said as I approached the table.

"Hey, Rose," Jasper said with a little half-wave.

"Yo," Emmet greeted me. I rolled my eyes as he said this; he was always trying to be 'cool.'

I sat down in a chair in front of a place filled with food. "Thanks, Alice." She beamed at me, her way of saying, 'no problem.' The plate was filled with scrambled egg-looking things, a brick hard biscut, and a glass of orange juice. I picked up my fork, and ate a small piece of the orange-ish eggs.

"Thank God it's Friday," Jasper said, sighing. I gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged.

"Last day of exams," he said matter-oh-factly. Emmet whooped at that.

"I agree with my man on this one," he said, nodding. I rolled my eyes again, and continued eating.

A loud, strong voice yelled out, "Room inspections! Everyone go back to their rooms!" I groaned, getting up and walking to my room with Alice on my heels.

When we got there, Mrs. Clark was already looking for faults to correct us on. "The floor isn't swept." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; this room was spotless. "Ms. Hale, where's your hamper?"

"Oh, I let Jasper borrow it, he had to wash Emmitt's clothing, too," I said, smoothing down my T-shirt. She turned to look at me with a glare.

"He can use his own hamper next time," she said sharply, her ugly hard eyes threatening me. "You'll also have to have kitchen duty now. I groaned quietly, resisting saying witty comeback.

"Yes ma'm," I said, trying to avoid getting in any trouble. I wanted a free weekend, didn't I?

Before exiting the room, Mrs. Clark turned back around and said, "Oh, and don't think I don't know Alice cleaned this whole room. Alice, Rosalie, it's now your job to wash the dishes every night." She gave us a sharp glare, and continued to walk out. I groaned, flopping down on my bed, leaving wrinkles.

"What a jerk," I said, rolling my eyes. "She's a witch. I bet she sabotages us so we can't be adopted." Alice looked at me meekly; I knew she knew the truth, as did I. But I stood next to my statement.

"C'mon, we need to get to school." I nodded, standing up and grabbing my school bag, walking out of the room, as Alice did the same.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this. New game! So, whoever can guess what book gave me the idea to write about these characters being orphans and what's going to happen wins. They will get a sneak-peak of what happens in the next chapter. (Jaspers Lil Red isn't allowed to guess. PAYBACK. Plus, she already knows.)**

**I LOVE WHOEVER REVIEWS!  
**


End file.
